


What Could Have Been When We Were Young

by whythursdaynext



Series: In Times of Trial, I Look to You [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Minific, all the tropes i could shove into this short space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythursdaynext/pseuds/whythursdaynext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Zane is an exemplary student. Mike Ross is trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY I know this is short and not the high school au this ship deserves, but I'm blocked so we're starting here, and if I think of anything else, I will add more chapters. 
> 
> Thanks to the tumblr anon who requested it, sorry it's not the greatest. :(

Rachel hated the new student tours she was required to give as the sophomore class representative, but she was not the kind of person to do a job badly out of her own feelings about it. So, when she turned the corner into the entrance of the Pearson Litt School and saw a scowling blonde boy with a loose tie and untucked shirt, she sighed. Yet another prep school “bad boy” cutting class, selling drugs, and sleeping with half the cheerleading team until he pissed off the administration enough to get him kicked out. He was probably one of those idiots who tried to see how many schools they could get kicked out of so daddy would pay them some attention. Well, at least she knew how to handle this one. The scholarship kids were the unpredictable ones. 

Mike Ross stood in the front hall, staring at a decorative vase that probably cost more money than he would make in his entire life, and wondered why he’d let himself be talked into going to this fancy school with somebody else’s money. Well, he knew why, because he’d’ve ended up in juvie, which wasn’t the end of the world, but it would have left his grandmother alone, and he could not do that to her, not after all she’d done for him. He wanted desperately to knock it off its stand, shatter the ceramic pieces all over the pristine tile, break the stuffy stillness of the place, but instead he stood and waited for somebody to tell him where to go.   
“Michael Ross?” a voice called from over his shoulder.   
He turned slowly and froze, surprised. From the formality and professionalism of the way she said his name, he was expecting a teacher. Instead there was a girl his age, frowning slightly, immaculate in her school uniform.   
Even though they were best friends, Mike had never understood Trevor’s fascination with the girls who went to private school, even with the uniforms and their short skirts. The girl standing across from him was probably the first to make him consider changing his mind. Her hair was long and gently waving, her eyes were big and brown, and her skin glowed warmly instead of reflecting light like his pasty ass.   
He was interrupted from his train of thought when he realized she was waiting for a response. “Oh, yeah, that’s me,” Mike said, holding out his hand. “Hi.”   
She frowned down at his outstretched hand. “My name is Rachel Zane, I’m the sophomore class representative to the school board, and I’ll be giving you your tour today.”   
Mike awkwardly returned his hand to his side. “Oh. Okay, then.” He stared at the floor, searching for something else to say. “You’re really pretty.”   
Rachel rolled her eyes. “Glad we got that out of the way early. I am here because it is my job, not out of any desire to spend any time with you, your attitude, or your daddy’s money. Every one of you idiots tries to hit on me, and I’m telling you now, and making it explicitly clear: I’m not interested.”   
Mike stared at her blankly.   
She turned and started briskly walking to the hallway. “Well, let’s get going, I don’t have all day.”   
“I love you,” Mike whispered at her retreating back. He watched her walk for a moment before he remembered that he was supposed to follow her.


End file.
